Soledad
by kaori kuni
Summary: DISCONT-La gente cambia, y no te das cuenta. Luego es demasiado tarde para hacer algo, el daño hecho ya está. O tal vez...todo sólo ha sido un juego de apariencias, y comienzas a ver la la verdadera persona que se esconde tras esa máscara. Capítulo 7 up
1. 11:53

**BYR:** Please R&R, n.n Una idea que se me ocurrió hace… haber... 6 días:D Espero que los que lean les guste esto, lo hago con todo mi esfuerzo n.n

**Disclaimer:** Naruto le pertenece a su creador: Masashi Kishiomoto (right?). Y también a las compañías que pagan derechos para la distribución de artículos relacionados, compañias tales como: De helados, posters, peluches, stickers (calcomanias, pegatinas), puzzles, ropa, armas de colección(eem...no comments, uno de los tantos anuncios de google...-suspiro-), comida(?), los de nintendo DS y otras tantas cosas que no se me ocurren...Vale por todo. Eso sí el plot es ábsolutamente mío.

-diálogos- personas… acciones.. etc-_ pensamientos-_

_Recuerdos…sueños…etc._

**Soledad**

**Capítulo 1: Misión**

"_**Lo más grave no es caer, sino que permanecer en el suelo.."**_

11:53

_Un chico de no más de seis años corría por las calles de la cuidad, la luna iluminaba con su tenue luz las calles. El chico de cabellos rubios tenía serias heridas en todo su cuerpo, pero aún así corría desesperadamente; a lo lejos se veía un grupo de gente corriendo tras él, algunos llevaban espadas en sus manos, otros sostenían firmemente mazas de madera y otros solo tenían sus puños en alto._

_Mientras corría, el chico se preguntaba que había hecho para recibir esto, él nunca hizo nada para merecerlo, pero aún así le perseguían. El chico dobló en una esquina y se ocultó en las sombras mientras veía a sus perseguidores seguir de largo. Luego de unos segundos, el chico suspiró en alivio pero luego sintió a alguien detrás de él._

-Bastardo_-habló alguien detrás del chico-_No te escaparás esta vez!-

_El chico abrió los ojos sorprendido, miró por detrás de su hombro y vio a un hombre con una mueca perversa que lo miraba. El chico concluyó que era un ninja debido a las ropas que llevaba; segundos después aparecieron las demás personas que lo perseguían y lo rodearon. El chico miraba en todas direcciones buscando una manera de escapar._

-Demonio!!_-gritaban algunos-_Maldito zorro!!_-gritaban otros._

_Algunas personas que lo rodeaban comenzaron a reírse con maldad mientras que el resto lo miraba con odio. Una de las personas que estaban más cerca del chico comenzó a golpearlo con un palo que sostenía en sus manos y luego las demás personas comienzan a golpearlo también._

_Con cada golpe recibía los atacantes se entusiasmaban más, increíblemente el chico aún seguía consiente, pensando que iba a morir; y los atacantes más se enojaban al ver las heridas y golpes en el cuerpo del chico sanar._

_Los atacantes, frustrados al ver que los golpes y heridas sanaban, comenzaron a golpearlo más fuerte. Aquellos que tenían armas filosas disfrutaban deslizarlas en el chico._

_Pasado un largo rato, se detuvieron y vieron que los golpes y heridas ya no sanaban; satisfechos comenzaron a alejarse del cuerpo del chico que yacía en un charco de sangre, provocado por los múltiples cortes en el cuerpo del chico._

_Salió rápidamente de su departamento_

_Cuando los atacantes desaparecieron de vista, el cuerpo del chico comenzó a ser envuelto por un resplandor rojo que luego de unos segundos comenzó a apagarse. Rápidamente las heridas del chico sanaron y a los pocos segundos su cuerpo no presentaba signos de lo recién ocurrido._

-Pequeño…lo siento mucho._-escuchó en su mente el chico antes de perder la conciencia.-_

* * *

Repentinamente abrió los ojos. Otro día y otro sueño, un recuerdo que lo seguía acosando. Se quedó largo rato mirando el techo de su habitación, pensativo. Habían pasado diez años desde que eso ocurrió y aún lo recordaba como si hubiese sido ayer.

Se levantó de su cama y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, se examinó en el espejo y vio el reflejo de sus ojos, profunda tristeza en ellos. Luego de asearse y vestirse se sentó a un costado de su cama mirando el suelo.

Alzó su vista y miró hacia la ventanal sentir un sonido proveniente de ella. Un halcón estaba posado en el borde de su ventana y con su pico golpeaba el vidrio. Al abrir la ventana el halcón voló y se posó en la cama. El chico desató un papel que el ave llevaba atado a su pata y este acto seguido salió volando de la habitación.

El chico comenzó a leer la nota: "_Presentarse en la oficina de la Hokage inmediatamente._" Le pareció extraño que no mandaran a alguien a buscarlo, pero desechó rápidamente ese pensamiento de su mente. Se dirigió al cuarto de baño; se miró en el espejo e hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír, trató de mantener esa sonrisa, que aunque fuera falsa le ocultaría a los demás el dolor y tristeza que sentía. Se quedó pensando en su sueño unos momentos, recordó que al despertar el día siguiente se encontraba en su departamento, le dolía todo el cuerpo aunque no tenía herida alguna. Pero más que nada sentía gran dolor en su corazón, un dolor que no sana con medicinas, un dolor en su corazón.

Salió rápidamente de su departamento, saltó al tejado de la casa más cercana y se dirigió a la oficina de la Hokage. A medida que se alejaba de su barrio, las calles y casas se veían más limpias, ya que su departamento estaba ubicado en el peor barrio de la aldea. A lo largo de su vida se había acostumbrado a vivir en ese pequeño departamento, también se había acostumbrado a que su puerta apareciera rayada con insultos y que los aldeanos tiraran piedras y gritaran en su puerta.

En el camino miraba a los aldeanos hacer su vida, "_todos ellos me odian"-pensó. _Y precisamente por esa razón desde pequeño aprendió a no salir solo por las noches, aunque ahora podía hacerlo ya que podía defenderse solo.

* * *

Diez minutos después de salir de su departamento llegó a la torre del Hokage, entró y fue en dirección de la oficina del Hokage. Afuera de ella encontró a Shizune sentada en un escritorio ordenando unos papeles, posiblemente se los entregaría a la hokage luego de que esta terminara con los que ya tenía.

Se aproximó al escritorio y Shizune al notar su presencia lo saludó e indicó que entrara.

_TocToc_

-Adelante-se escuchó una voz desde dentro de la oficina.-

El chico entró y cerró la puerta, se acercó al escritorio donde una mujer de cabello rubio estaba sentada leyendo unos papeles en su escritorio.

-Sucede algo Tsunade-baachan?-preguntó el chico rubio a la mujer.-

-Naruto… recibí un informe de dos jounnins que en medio de su misión han visto a Kabuto junto a un hombre en el país del rayo. Presumimos que estaría allí para ver uno de los laboratorios de investigación de Orochimaru y que el hombre que acompaña a Kabuto sería Orochimaru en un henge.-explicó la mujer conocida como Tsunade al chico, esperó unos momentos antes de continuar para ver la reacción del chico. Este sólo abrió un poco más los ojos por una fracción de segundo.-Tú misión será ir a investigar si Sasuke se encuentra con ellos, y si llegases a encontrarlo traerlo de vuelta. Esta misión deberá llevarse a cabo con discreción y evitar cualquier pelea. Debes ir a la salida norte y allí esperar al resto del equipo asignado para esta misión, entendido?-

-Hai-respondió el chico a Tsunade.-

-Puedes retirarte.-dijo Tsunade al chico.-

El chico se disponía a salir pero se detuvo cuando Tsunade le habló:

-Naruto… te sucede algo? Estás muy extraño.-dijo preocupada Tsunade.-

El chico se quedó estático unos momentos, luego dio la vuelta y miró a la Hokage-

Extraño? No me sucede nada Tsunade-baachan, no sé de que me hablas.-

-respondió el chico mientras fingía una voz alegre y una sonrisa, a la vez puso su mano detrás de su cabeza, dicho esto el chico salió de la oficina.

-Naruto…-pensó Tsunade mientras miraba la puerta por donde acababa de irse el chico.-

* * *

Naruto había llegado a su departamento hace unos minutos y ahora se encontraba decidiendo que llevaría para la misión. Al final optó por empacar una playera negra de repuesto, todos sus kunai, shuriken, bombas de humo, sellos explosivos y treinta metros de alambre.

Junto todas sus demás pertenencias y las guardó en un armario con seguro, la vida le había enseñado a hacerlo. Rápidamente salió de su departamento dejándolo con seguro y se dirigió a la puerta norte de Konoha.

Decidió optar por un camino menos concurrido ya que no quería sentir las miradas de odio provenientes de los aldeanos.

En quince minutos llegó a la puerta norte, revisó el área y no encontró a nadie ahí. Decidió sentarse con la espalda apoyada en un árbol, procuró sentarse de tal forma que quien saliera de Konoha no lo viera.

Luego de unos momentos cerró sus ojos y comenzó a pensar en varias cosas que pasaban por su mente.

* * *

En la avenida principal de Konoha, los aldeanos hacían sus vidas, ya fuera atendiendo sus tiendas, comprando víveres, hablando entre ellos, o cualquiera que fuese lo que estaban haciendo.

Entre la gran cantidad de personas, un grupo de chuunins compuesto por cinco jóvenes caminaban rumbo a la puerta norte. Eran dos chicas y tres chicos, una chica tenía el cabello rubio claro tomado en una cola de caballo, un beetle morado oscuro sin mangas y que dejaba ver su estomago. La otra chica tenía el cabello castaño tomado en dos pompones uno a cada lado de su cabeza, llevaba una camisa blanca con una línea púrpura en el lado derecho y unos pantalones púrpura que le llegaban un poco más debajo de la rodilla. Un chico llevaba puesta una chamarra gris claro con la gorra puesta, debajo llevaba un beetle negro con el cuello tapándole la boca y pantalones negros; para terminar, llevaba unas gafas negras. Otro chico tenía cabello negro tomado en una cola que desafiaba a la gravedad, una chaqueta verde musgo que la mayoría de los chuunins y jounnins solían usar, debajo llevaba una camisa negra y pantalones gris oscuro. El último chico tenía cabello castaño oscuro, una chamarra negra y pantalones negros, debajo de la chamarra llevaba una playera gris, junto a él iba un gran perro blanco con manchas café en sus orejas.

Luego de casi veinte minutos llegaron a la puerta norte. Allí pararon y buscaron al compañero restante para la misión, Tsunade les dijo que allí lo encontrarían y que deberían partir inmediatamente.

Repentinamente los arbustos comenzaron a moverse, los chuunins se pusieron en posición defensiva instantáneamente, pero volvieron a su posición normal al ver a un chico rubio caminar hacia ellos.

-No hay necesidad de atacarme, además soy su compañero en la misión.-dijo el chico rubio.-

Dicho esto, el chico se apoyó contra un árbol. Los demás lo miraron extrañados por su comportamiento, luego de esto el chico de la chaqueta verde musgo habló:

-Bien, al llegar al país del rayo tomaremos una formación lineal y aumentaremos la velocidad. Espero que pongan su mejor esfuerzo en esta misión y pueden contar conmigo así como yo puedo contar con ustedes-

Dicho esto el grupo de seis chicos comenzó la misión, internándose en el espeso bosque.

"_**Si alguna vez creí que en este mundo habría lugar para mi, estaba equivocado"**_

**AN:**

Bye!_Kao-chan_


	2. 11:54

Hola.

**BYR:**xD Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo, realmente yo creía que a nadie le gustaría, y además no tengo experiencia. Muchas gracias! TT!!! Escribiendo lo más rápido posible para ustedes, yeah! Thankya so much! Duhh.. la escuela y todos los exámenes, trabajos, tareas.. etc, me frenan el avance, pero hago lo posible.

**Gracias:** A todos quienes leen, dejen o no reviews.

-diálogos- personas… acciones.. etc.-_ pensamientos-_

_Recuerdos…sueños…etc._

**Soledad**

**Capítulo 2: Travesía**

"_**Disfrutamos del calor porque hemos sentido el frío. Valoramos la luz, porque conocemos la oscuridad. Y comprendemos la felicidad porque hemos conocido la tristeza..."**_

11:54

Llevaban unos pocos minutos desde que salieron de Konoha, el grupo iba avanzando a una velocidad media saltando por las ramas de los árboles. Por precaución el chico de cabello castaño y su perro iban adelante para percibir a cualquiera que se les aproximase, y el chico de la chamarra gris claro iba atrás de los demás protegiendo la retaguardia.

Mientras el chico rubio tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto del bosque los demás lo miraban extrañados por su actual comportamiento, en todo el tiempo que habían estado con él, siempre tenía una sonrisa y hablaba animadamente. Además generalmente para las misiones en que tenían noticias de Sasuke el chico se animaba más aún. Les sorprendía mucho que no haya hablado y que estuviera tan serio, presentían que algo andaba mal.

Mientras los demás lo miraban, él pensaba en el sueño que había tenido; generalmente se forzaba a sonreír y sonar alegre, pero ese sueño le recordaba que no importaba o que hiciera, ante los ojos de los demás él sólo sería el demonio.

Luego de varios minutos los demás integrantes del equipo comenzaron a preocuparse seriamente por el chico rubio, pero ninguno se atrevía a preguntarle si le sucedía algo malo.

* * *

Habían pasado varias horas y el bosque parecía no tener fin, según los cálculos del chico de chaqueta verde llegarían a las proximidades de la frontera del país del fuego al anochecer, ahí descansarían y a la mañana siguiente reanudarían el viaje.

Mientras avanzaban la chica castaña hablaba animadamente con la rubia, no se conocían muy bien y esta era la primera misión que hacían juntas, pero encontraron que tenían algunos intereses en común.

El chico de la chamarra gris miraba fijamente al chico rubio aunque nadie podría saberlo ya que se encontraba atrás de los demás y gracias a las gafas nadie podría

Saber en que dirección miraba. El chico de la chaqueta verde parecía no estar atento a nada, sin embargo miraba discretamente al rubio.

La rubia dejó de hablar un momento con la castaña y pregunto:

-Hey Kiba… Crees que nos falte mucho?-

-Pues, a este paso deberíamos llegar cerca de la frontera un rato después de que oscurezca- respondió el chico de cabello castaño oscuro llamado Kiba, quien iba montado en su perro desde hace unos minutos-

-Ino… no seas tan problemática- se quejó el chico de chaqueta verde llamado Shikamaru-

-Arrshhh. Bueno, y que hizo después Tenten?- preguntó la rubia a la castaña, volviendo a la conversación que tenían hace unos momentos-

* * *

Alrededor de media hora después repentinamente el gran perro se detuvo, acto seguido los demás también se detuvieron.

-Se acercan tres personas- informó Kiba que ahora se encontraba a un lado de su perro-

-Shino, de donde son?- preguntó Shikamaru al chico de la chamarra gris-

-…son ninjas de Kirigakure…dos están a nivel de chuunin y el otro es un jounnin- respondió el aludido-

Mientras los demás tomaron una posición de pelea el chico rubio se apoyó contra un árbol. Luego de unos segundos aparecieron tres ninjas frente a ellos. Una chica de cabello azul oscuro, y dos chicos de cabello negro, la chica traía puesto un manto café crema cubriendo su cuerpo. Uno de los chicos traía un manto marrón y el otro chico un manto azul marino. Los tres llevaban un protector en la frente con el símbolo de su aldea.

-Quienes son y porqué están aquí- preguntó Shikamaru a los recién llegados-

-Yo soy Haru y mis compañeros son Kuroihi y Shiinu. Venimos para entregarle un documento de suma importancia a su Hokage de parte de Mizukage-sama- respondió con calma la chica-

Luego de unos segundos Shikamaru le respondió:

-Esta bien, pueden pasar-

Y los tres ninjas continuaron su camino hacia Konoha.

-Bueno, es hora de que continuemos-

* * *

Se estaba oscureciendo y los seis chicos continuaban avanzando, luego de aquel encuentro con los ninjas, no habían vuelto a encontrarse con nadie. Llegaron a un pequeño claro en el bosque y Shikamaru comenzó a hablar:

-Pararemos ahora- comenzó a decir Shikamaru, e inmediatamente los demás pararon-Nos dividiremos de a dos para hacer la guardia durante la noche. En un rato les diré los equipos-

-Duuhh… comenzaba a creer que nunca pararíamos- comentó aburrida Ino- Hey Tenten! Me ayudas a armar la carpa?- preguntó sacando unas telas de su mochila-

-Claro Ino- respondió la chica castaña-

Tenten se acercó a Ino para ayudarle a sacar su carpa de su mochila y luego ayudarle a armarla.

-Arrrgghh!! Maldita carpa!! Akamaru… donde estas?- exclamó frustrado Kiba, quien había comenzado a armar su carpa, pero luego de unos segundos las telas se soltaron y le cayeron encima, atrapándolo-

Akamaru se acercó y con su boca arrastró la tela que cubría a Kiba.

-Son demasiado problemáticos…- se quejó Shikamaru, quien luego se acercó al rubio que estaba apoyado contra un árbol mirando el cielo-Naruto, necesito que vayas a conseguir leña para la…-

No pudo terminar ya que el rubio comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque, dejando a Shikamaru con las palabras en la boca.

* * *

Había pasado una hora desde que comenzaron a armar las carpas, el cielo ahora estaba oscuro y el resto del equipo esperaba a que el chico rubio volviera con la leña para la fogata.

-Oye Shikamaru… estás seguro que fue a buscar la leña? Ya debería haber vuelto…- preguntó Ino al líder de la misión-

-Ino…-comenzó a decir Shikamaru-

-Tal vez no esté buscando la leña, mira que ha estado extraño todo el día- interrumpió Tenten-

Pasaron unos segundos y varios trozos de madera salieron disparados desde el interior del bosque y aterrizaron hechos una pila a unos metros de las carpas. Alos segundos otro trozo de madera con fuego en un extremo aterrizó en la pila de madera, prendiéndole fuego.

El resto del equipo miró asombrado la pila de madera que ardía a unos metros de sus carpas, luego de unos momentos decidieron acercarse al fuego. Comprobaron que no había nada peligroso y se sentaron alrededor de él.

Las dos chicas se sintieron muy apenadas ya que lo más probable (y cierto) era que el chico rubio las hubiera escuchado.

-Problemáticas- fue lo único que dijo Shikamaru antes de ir a la carpa que utilizarían los chicos y entrar en ella-

Pasaron unos segundos y Shikamaru sacó su cabeza por el cierre de la carpa.

-Cuando estemos todos les diré las guardias que regirán durante el resto de la misión- dijo, y luego volvió a meter su cabeza en la carpa-

-Duhh…- comenzó Kiba rascándose la nuca-…me pregunto que le sucede a Naruto…está demasiado extraño…-

-Pues buena pregunta…-comentó pensativa Ino- y por eso mismo tú le preguntarás- añadió con una sonrisa en sus labios-

-¡¿¡QUE¡¡NO!!- se quejó Kiba agitando las manos frente a él-

-Vamos, no seas un gatito asustado-dijo Ino y luego se rió un poco-

-Mejor deja de reír y pregúntale tú- contestó molesto Kiba-

-Tú eres un chico al igual que Naruto, entre ustedes se entienden- añadió Ino-

-Jeje…cálmense un poco… además ahí va Naruto- avisó Tenten la primera parte con vergüenza ajena y terminó con seriedad-

El chico rubio había entrado al claro caminando calmadamente mirando el cielo, no se molestó en mirar a sus compañeros quienes en vano trataban de disimular sus miradas hacia él.

Siguió caminando hasta que llego a un árbol más o menos a unos cuarenta metros de las carpas, y sus compañeros. Ahí se recostó con su espalda apoyada en el tronco del un árbol y continuó mirando el cielo con expresión melancólica.

Los demás continuaban mirándolo atónitos, ya que nunca habían visto sin su sonrisa a Naruto. Siempre era alegre y optimista, contagiando ánimos a todos quienes estuviesen a su alrededor; en cambio, este Naruto era serio, solitario y se veía muy triste y melancólico.

De improviso, Kiba se levantó y junto con su gran perro Akamaru se acercó a Naruto. Demoró un poco en llegar con él, ya que estaba bastante lejos del campamento. Al llegar junto a él, se paró en seco y se quedó parado allí unos segundos, no hallaba forma de preguntarle si algo malo le sucedía.

-Naruto…- comenzó Kiba mientras el aludido no mostraba signos de haberle escuchado- Creemos que te has estado comportando muy extraño hoy…nos preocupamos…y…quería saber si algo malo te ha sucedido…-continuó mientras trataba de poner orden a sus ideas y escoger las palabras adecuadas-

Akamaru se acercó un poco a Naruto, quien repentinamente se paró y les dio la espalda. Avanzó unos pasos sorprendiendo a Kiba, Akamaru y los demás quienes le observaban desde la fogata.

Naruto puso todos sus esfuerzos en tratar de hablar alegremente- No sé de que me hablas Kiba…estoy súper bien, me siento perfecto y con ánimos para continuar con la misión, no puedo esperar a que mañana continuemos- dijo con su falsa voz alegre, que sonaba como siempre excepto que había algo en su voz que hizo sentir mal a Kiba, quien inmediatamente supo que el rubio le estaba mintiendo, y muy mal-

Pasaron algunos segundos y el rubio entró en el bosque, dejando a Kiba y Akamaru más preocupados que en un principio.

El gran perro empujó a Kiba un poco, para que reaccionara y volvieran junto a los demás. Akamaru caminaba con la cabeza gacha y se podía ver que Kiba tenía una expresión de confusión y tristeza en el rostro. Cuando llegaron con los demás, Kiba solo atinó a decir:

-Naruto…no sé que es lo que le haya pasado, pero no es el mismo. Le he preguntado que le sucede… y me ha respondido que nada le sucedía y que tenía ánimos para continuar la misión… aunque él trataba de disimularlo… su voz claramente dice que es mentira-dejando a todos sorprendidos, Kiba comienza a caminar en dirección a su carpa y entra en ella junto con Akamaru para encontrarse con Shikamaru quien estaba recostado mirando el techo de la carpa.-

-Hay asuntos que no confiamos ni a nuestros mejores amigos-fue lo que le dijo Shikamaru a un sorprendido Kiba, luego de su declaración, se dio vuelta y se dispuso a tomar una siesta-

Kiba siguió su ejemplo y se recostó junto con Akamaru quien apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del chico castaño. El gran perro movía su cola de vez en cuando, hasta caer dormido.

Mientras, el chico de cabello negro pensaba en el reciente cambio en el chico rubio, tendría que averiguar un poco más.

"_**Las promesas a ustedes son lo que me impiden pensar en mi. Me impiden vivir"**_

**A/N:**

Que loco xDD actualizé. :O El apocalypsis viene!!! nooo!! sabía que deberia haber leído la biblia.. ù.ú tontos comerciales televisivos-mente-corruptivos T-T Ahora me iré al infierno...y yo que quería corrompir el cielo...

Una vez en matemáticas me preguntaron la respuesta de un ejercicio de fracciones y yo respondí: Dos grandes y cinco doceavos. Los que escucharon se rieron….esque seme había olvidado la palabra "enteros" xD

Kao-chan


	3. 11:55

**Soledad**

**Capítulo 3, 11:55**

"_**El corazón no muere cuando deja de latir; el corazón muere cuando los latidos no tienen sentido."**_

11:55

Había pasado alrededor de media hora, Ino y Tenten estaban a un lado de la fogata pensando en lo que les había dicho Kiba; Shino había ido a reconocer los alrededores unos minutos después de que Kiba les informara su conversación con el rubio y Kiba había despertado de un sueño ligero junto con Akamaru, se quedaron pensando varios minutos en la voz con la que el rubio le contestó…y se sintió muy mal. Shikamaru acababa de despertar y movió un poco a Kiba para indicarle que salieran de la carpa y se acercaran a la fogata.

El chico castaño y su perro salieron lentamente y se estiraron una vez afuera, para luego acercarse junto con Shikamaru a la fogata. Las chicas al ver a los dos chicos y el gran perro acercarse decidieron dejar sus pensamientos a un lado por unos momentos y prestar atención a lo que el líder de su misión tuviera que decirles.

-Bien…pues ahora les diré las guardias que regirán en el resto de la misión…que problemático-dijo Shikamaru con pereza-

-Pero nos has dicho que cuando estemos todos juntos nos lo dirás, y ni Shino ni Naruto están presentes-esta vez fue Tenten quien habló, con curiosidad-

-De hecho…sí estamos todos aquí-respondió Shikamaru-

Repentinamente Shino apareció a un lado de la fogata con su expresión habitual, y el chico rubio entró en el claro caminando calmadamente. La castaña se sintió bastante incómoda cuando vio aparecer a sus dos compañeros, ya que se sintió avergonzada de no haber sentido sus presencias.

Shikamaru esperó a que el rubio llegara con ellos para comenzar a explicar.

-Bueno…sobre las guardias, los primeros serán Kiba e Ino, están de acuerdo?- preguntó el líder de la misión-

Al ver que los aludidos negaban con su cabeza decidió continuar-La segunda guardia estará a cargo Shino y Tenten, la tercera seremos Naruto y yo. Según lo que la Hokage-sama me informó, debemos dirigirnos a una aldea ubicada al norte de la aldea oculta entre las nubes. Nos tomará unos tres días a partir de aquí llegar a dicha aldea, donde nos hospedaremos en algún hotel por una semana y buscaremos por alguna señal de Orochimaru. Luego de una semana volveremos a Konoha y entregaré un informe sobre la misión. Debemos llevarla a cabo evitando cualquier tipo de encuentro con el enemigo. Dado que ninguno de nosotros a visitado el país del rayo anteriormente debemos proceder con sumo cuidado…-

Para el rubio la información que Shikamaru les entregaba no era nada nuevo, excepto el lugar a donde se dirigían por lo que se permitió no prestar atención a las indicaciones.

Una vez que Shikamaru terminó de explicar los pormenores de la misión, los miembros del equipo excepto el rubio se dirigieron a sus carpas para dejar sus pertenencias y dejar sus cosas arregladas. El rubio se sentó a un lado del fuego, concentrando su mirada en las llamas y pensando en el tiempo que esta misión implicaría llevarse acabo. Shikamaru, quien no acompañó al resto, se sentó a un lado del fuego y miró el cielo durante varios minutos.

* * *

Los demás del equipo estaban dentro de las carpas descansando; Kiba e Ino, la primera guardia, salieron en cuanto Shikamaru, luego de murmurar sobre algo problemático se levantara y se dirigiera a las carpas. El chico rubio había abandonado su puesto a un lado del fuego y se encontraba sentado con la espalda apoyada en un árbol, y sus ojos cerrados. 

Akamaru estaba acostado algo alejado de su dueño, con su cabeza apoyada en su patas. Algunas personas dicen que los perros tienen un sexto sentido, independiente de si eso fuese cierto o no, Akamaru sintió algo muy extraño cuando su dueño y él fueron a hablar con su compañero rubio.

Ino se encontraba sentada junto a la fogata y tiraba pequeñas piedras de vez en cuando a la fogata para distraerse. Kiba estaba acostado en el césped mirando las millones de estrellas que decoraban el cielo. Durante los primeros minutos de su guardia, habían estado mirando al rubio quien parecía estar dormido pero luego al ver que no hacía ningún movimiento dejaron de prestarle atención.

* * *

-Kyaahhhh…-bostezó Kiba luego de un largo descanso-…creo que ahora les toca sufrir a los otros…-y dicho esto se levantó y le hizo una seña a Ino para que se dirigieran a las carpas- 

Ino le indicó a Tenten que era su turno al igual que lo hizo Kiba con Shino, aunque este último no recibió respuesta por parte del domador de insectos.

Al salir de su carpa, la castaña miró en dirección al rubio, luego de un suspiro fue a sentarse a un lado del fuego. El domador de insectos apoyó su espalda en el árbol más cercano y se quedó ahí hasta el fin de su guardia.

Tenten optó por quedarse a un lado del fuego y metiendo un dedo en el hoyo de uno de sus kunais hacerlo girar.

Mientras tanto el rubio caminaba por el bosque, había dejado a un clon apoyado a un árbol y silenciosamente penetró en el bosque. Por alguna razón aquél sueño le afectó demasiado, tanto que no había podido siquiera fingir frente a sus compañeros. Concluyó que se debía a la fecha que se aproximaba…aquél día…no, se reprochó por haber pensado en eso. No debía pensar en eso, más aún en una misión tan importante como esa.

Siguió caminando por el bosque, admirando el cielo y los árboles, iluminados por el resplandor de la luna.

Y el chico siguió caminando por el bosque durante un largo rato, pasado alrededor de una hora decidió volver al campamento.

* * *

Shino y Tenten acababan de volver a sus carpas y el líder de la misión, más conocido como Shikamaru, iba caminando hacia el rubio para avisarle que era el turno de ambos para la guardia. 

Le movió un poco el hombro, y para su sorpresa el rubio desapareció en una nube de humo gris. Luego se fijó en una silueta que venía en su dirección desde el bosque, luego de unos segundos se alivió al ver que era su compañero.

Shikamaru suspiró y se dirigió al rubio-Bueno…es nuestro turno, procura estar atento-dicho esto fue a colocarse a u lado del fuego, al igual que todos los demás hicieron alguna vez-

* * *

Terminado su turno, Shikamaru volvió a la carpa que compartían Shino y él. El rubio simplemente se sentó con la espalda apoyada en un árbol y cerró los ojos, hasta que logró conciliar sueño. 

Soñó…uno de los peores momentos de su vida.

_Era de noche, y se veía a un pequeño de no más de seis años, de cabello rubio correr por la cella principal de Konoha. Era perseguido por gran cantidad de aldeanos, y algunos ninjas._

_Corría desesperadamente, un paso en falso y lo atraparían. Aquél día había estado cerca de un lago, sentado en la orilla mirando su reflejo. Por alguna razón veía unas colas alrededor de él en su reflejo. Se le había hecho tarde, él sabía que si andaba por la aldea a esas horas corría riesgo de ser perseguido más no pudo evitarlo, sigilosamente avanzaba por los callejones cuando un grupo de aldeanos lo encontró._

_Llegó a la parte más pobre de la aldea y logró hacer algo más de distancia con sus perseguidores, divisó el departamento donde vivía y se dirigió allí buscando refugio en su "hogar", aunque no había ningún lugar en aquella aldea que el pudiese considerar como un verdadero hogar. Entró a su departamento y cerró su puerta rápidamente, colocó seguro a la puerta y se dirigió a su habitación._

_Entró en un armario que estaba en su habitación y se acurrucó, sin hacer ningún ruido, esperando que sus perseguidores se dieran por vencidos en atraparle._

_Pronto escuchó el ruido de la puerta siendo golpeada brutalmente, con cada golpe el chico tenía más miedo. De repente el ruido dejó de escucharse, y el chico suspiró en alivio al ver que los aldeanos se aburrieron de intentar entrar, pero repentinamente escuchó la puerta siendo tumbada, y las voces de los aldeanos en su departamento. El corazón del chico se aceleró y el pequeño entró en pánico, no sabía si sobreviviría a esto._

_Mientras el chico estaba dentro del armario, los aldeanos destruían todo a su paso. Rayaban las paredes y gritaban atrocidades al chico dondequiera que se encontrase, estuvieron buscándolo varios minutos y luego entraron al único lugar que les faltaba por buscar: el cuarto del chico._

_Entraron y clavaron cuchillos en el colchón de su cama, rayaron las paredes y al no ver al chico estaban saliendo de la habitación. Pero entonces uno de los ninjas que estaban ahí señaló el armario, en silencio se acercaron a él y de golpe abrieron las puertas. Agarraron al chico del cabello y lo tiraron fuera del armario, lo golpearon ferozmente durante largos minutos cuando repentinamente una figura envuelta en una capa negra apareció entre los aldeanos y el chico rubio. En ese momento el chico perdió el conocimiento._

Lo que el chico nunca supo fue que en ese momento los aldeanos se alejaron y la figura envuelta en la capa negra se volteó y se quitó la parte que le cubría la cara, descubriendo un chico de unos cinco años mayor que él, quien lo tomó en brazos y lo acostó en su cama, revisó que no tuviera heridas graves y en las heridas aún visibles aplicó una especie de crema, ya que el resto sanaba rápidamente debido a una luz roja que emanaba del cuerpo del chico. Luego de esto la figura se retiró de la habitación del chico y se dirigió a la torre del Hokage.

Lo que el chico nunca supo fue que aunque todos le odiaran, él tenía a alguien que velaba por él, él tenía un protector que lo protegería de aquellas personas.

* * *

El chico rubio despertó de su sueño, con sudor en su cara y rodeado de sus compañeros de misión quienes lo miraban preocupado. Rápidamente se paró y camino algunos pasos, tratándose de calmar debido al pánico que sintió en su sueño. 

Shikamaru, quien era el que más cerca se encontraba de él preguntó-Estás bien?-

Al ver que no respondía Kiba explicó-vimos que no despertabas y nos empezamos a preocupar cuando comenzaste a sudar y moverte un poco…-

Shikamaru volvió a hablarle-Bueno, trata de estar listo en un rato más, continuaremos con la misión-

Dicho esto, Shikamaru junto con los demás fueron a desarmar las carpas y alistarse mientras que el rubio se quedó ahí parado, muy afectado por el sueño que tuvo hace unos segundos.

-"_Mañana…"_-era todo lo que pensaba el rubio-

"_**Yo sabía que tarde o temprano esto pasaría. Así que conseguí un asiento en primera fila y disfruté del show. Que mal que el protagonista se suicidara…él me caía bien…además de que me invitaba el ramen"**_


	4. 11:56

**Soledad**

**Capítulo 4, 11:56**

"_**La tristeza llega, lenta, suave, se mece triste en la mirada, en la sonrisa, y se instala cómodamente en el corazón."**_

11:56

Luego de varios minutos el chico logró calmarse de la pesadilla, o mejor dicho recuerdo.

Recordándolo bien, eso había sucedido hacía diez años; tampoco era algo digno de recordar, pero no podía sacarlo de su mente...y cayó en cuenta de que día era. Ese día…la razón de todo.

Mientras, el resto del equipo habían guardado las carpas, generalmente reclamarían que su compañero no contribuía en nada pero eso sólo habría empeorado las cosas para el chico rubio, al menos tenían algo de tacto. Terminado con eso los seis integrantes del equipo reanudaron la marcha.

* * *

En una cueva estaba parada una figura envuelta en una capa negra, lo único que se podía apreciar de aquella persona eran cabellos oscuros y una seria expresión. Había estado parado ahí por unas horas, pensando. Se sentía extraño…triste; muchas veces se preguntó si lo que hacía estaba bien, y luego recordaba que no había otra forma. Una vez matase a aquellos que se hacían llamar sus compañeros, trataría de arreglar el daño hecho al chico en el proceso...todo a su tiempo. 

-Lo siento pequeño…pero sé que podré ayudarte a superar tu miedo…tu tristeza y odio. Sé que debería haber estado ahí cuando me necesitabas…pero cuando acabe con ellos, repararé y…feliz cumpleaños pequeño-habló con tristeza en su voz, fuera de la cueva, otro hombre con la misma capa que el de cabellos oscuros, ajeno a lo que acababa de decir su compañero lo llamó-Vamos, si nos quedamos mucho tiempo aquí habremos perdido el rastro-era un hombre con una gran espada atada a su espalda, en un segundo ambos desaparecieron-

* * *

Bastantes kilómetros lejos del grupo de seis jóvenes, el trío de la niebla continuaba avanzando rumbo a la aldea de la hoja. La chica de cabello azul, Haru, iba delante de sus dos compañeros: Kuroihi y Shiinu. 

-Haru…realmente no sé porqué tenemos que acompañarte con esta porquería de misión-dijo molesto el chico del manto azul marino a lo que la aludida respondió-Oh vamos, no me digas que no puedes ni siquiera llevar un pergamino…eres más inútil de lo que creía-dijo entre risas-

-Haha, que graciosa. Ahora que estás tan emocionada por ser jounnin podrías haberlo hecho tú sola si tan fuerte eres-respondió molesto Kuroihi-

-Dejen de armar alboroto, par de tontos. Este pergamino contiene asuntos entre Mizukage-sama y la líder de la hoja, debemos acatar las órdenes de llevarlo a la hoja-Interrumpió fríamente el chico del manto marrón, Shiinu-

-Apropósito Haru, no trates de ocultarlo! Ya descubrí que te quedó gustando el chico del perro gigante!-dijo divertido Kuroihi a lo que las mejillas de Haru se tiñieron de rojo, pero ninguno de sus compañeros podría saberlo ya que ella iba delante de ellos-

-QUE!?! Kuroihi te voy a…-Haru se giró con furia en sus ojos dispuesta a golpear hasta la muerte a su compañero, quien al saber lo que le esperaba hizo una cruz con sus dos dedos índices y poniendo la cruz frente a él, en un intento de alejar a su furiosa compañera-

Haru no pudo continuar con lo que estaba diciendo ya que su otro compañero interrumpió-…Él es… un Inuzuka…continuemos-

Dicho esto sus dos compañeros volvieron al orden inicial y continuaron avanzando por el espeso bosque.

* * *

Tsunade, Hokage de la aldea de la hoja, estaba apoyada en el escritorio de su oficina. El día pasado había tomado lugar una ceremonia en honor a los muertos de hace dieciséis años, cuando el gran demonio Kyuubi no Youko atacó a la aldea de la hoja. Solemnemente todos los aldeanos y shinobis de la aldea rindieron respeto a los difuntos en la batalla, valientes ciudadanos que lucharon por su preciada aldea. 

Pero hoy los aldeanos celebraban por la derrota del Kyuubi no Youko, con fiestas y desfiles por toda la ciudad. Los más jóvenes miraban con admiración la estatua del cuarto Hokage por haber eliminado a Kyuubi, o eso creían ellos. Mientras que los mayores mientras más se emborrachaban maldecían al pequeño niño escogido como prisión para el zorro.

Si tan solo hubiera habido otra solución en ese entonces…las cosas serían muy distintas. Sentía rabia al ver a los aldeanos celebrar por el momento en que sellaron el destino del rubio. Decidió quedarse en su oficina ese día, ya que no soportaría ver a los aldeanos maldecir a alguien tan preciado para ella, probablemente habría golpeado a muchos, y destruido todo a su alrededor.

-SHIZUNE!-llamó la rubia a su secretaria, quien estaba sentada en un escritorio fuera de su oficina y que inmediatamente se paró, entró a la oficina y se acercó a la Hokage-

-Si Tsunade-sama?-preguntó una mujer de cabello corto castaño, vestida de azul y tacones-

-Aún creo que sería mejor suspender la junta con el Mizukage, en momentos como estos debo estar aquí…-contestó la rubia mientras apoyaba su mentón en su palma-

-Tsunade-sama, esa reunión es muy importante y el Mizukage podría tomarlo como una ofensa, lo último que querríamos sería una guerra en estos tiempos-dijo Shizune con seriedad-Pero…-comenzó a decir la Hokage, más se vio interrumpida por su secretaria-aprendiz –

-Nada de eso Tsunade-sama! Es su deber como Hokage, además pronto llegará la confirmación de parte de la niebla-dicho esto Shizune dejó una gran pila de papeles en el escritorio de la Hokage, luego hizo una reverencia y se retiró de la oficina-

-Por Kami…-fue lo único que dijo la Hokage mientras veía con los ojos abiertos considerablemente la gran pila de papeles que se sumaba a las tres que ya habían en su escritorio-

El trabajo de un Hokage nunca termina.

* * *

Los seis chicos continuaban avanzando hacia la frontera con el país del Rayo, en unas pocas horas llegarían a dicho país. De ahí demorarían unos dos días en llegar al pueblo en el que fue visto Kabuto, esperaban poder encontrar pistas de Orochimaru o Sasuke y si fuese posible enviarían a un halcón con una nota pidiendo refuerzos. 

Desde el punto de vista del resto del equipo, el rubio seguía actuando raro…si tan solo supieran. El viaje se estaba haciendo tedioso para el equipo, pero pronto llegaron al final del bosque.

Los chicos saltaron y cayeron a unos metros del árbol más cercano. Más allá había una bandera con el símbolo del país del rayo en un fondo blanco, a un lado había otra bandera con el símbolo del país de la hoja en un fondo rojo.

Frente al los seis chicos aparecieron dos figuras en mantos negros con máscaras en forma de animal, ANBU. Uno de ellos, que tenía la máscara con forma de ave avanzó un paso hacia el grupo.

-Vamos en una misión al país del rayo, aquí tengo el pergamino-Luego de haber dicho esto Shikamaru sacó de su bolsillo un pergamino de bordes color azul marino-

El otro ANBU; quien su mascara tenía forma de cerdo se acercó y tomó el pergamino, lo abrió y leyó, unos segundos después devolvió el pergamino y asintió a su compañero.

-Podéis pasar-Dijo con voz neutra el ANBU de la máscara de ave-Aquél pergamino debéis mostrarlo frente a los ninjas del rayo-

Dicho esto ambos ANBU desaparecieron.

-De aquí en adelante es territorio desconocido, cuidado-Shikamaru advirtió-Cuento con ustedes-

* * *

En unas horas habían avanzado bastante en relación a lo que les faltaba para llegar a la aldea. Se habían encontrado con unos cuantos ninjas del rayo pero luego de mostrarles el pergamino los dejaron pasar. A diferencia de otras aldeas, el rayo tenía un estricto control a los ninjas, desde la última guerra que tuvieron comenzaron a impedirles el paso a ninjas sin autorización alguna. 

En aquél país el cielo estaba tapado por las nubes, la mayoría del tiempo estaba lloviendo aunque en algunas ocasiones era tan débil que era imperceptible. La hierba medía alrededor de metro y medio y la única forma para los desconocidos de poder aventurarse en el rayo era a través de los senderos, era bien sabido que aquellos que no conocían el territorio y se alejaban del sendero morían a causa de las arenas movedizas y extraños animales de la región.

El camino tenía diez metros de ancho y en algunas partes se dividía en otro sendero que subía por las montañas. Actualmente la lluvia era casi imperceptible y los seis ninjas del grupo avanzaban a gran velocidad.

Según las indicaciones de un ninja del rayo que se toparon en el sendero, llegarían a la aldea en los tres días planeados. Pero luego se encontraron con un miembro de la L.E.N.S., quién les indicó que deberían ir primero a la aldea escondida entre las nubes para notificar al Raikage su llegada.

La L.E.N.S. son escuadrones de ninjas especializados del rayo, podrían compararse con el ANBU de Konoha. Ninjas bajo el mando del mismo Raikage, jounnins de alto nivel. Su atuendo es similar a el de los ANBU, pero sus máscaras sólo llevan marcado el símbolo de su aldea, se dividen en varios grupos cada uno especializado en distintos sectores y habilidades, pero eso ya es confidencial.

Según lo que les dijo el ninja de la L.E.N.S. allí encontrarían un guía que les indicaría una manera más rápida de llegar a su destino final, los acompañaría durante la primera parte de ese trayecto y luego ellos continuarían por su cuenta, llegarían alrededor de un día después de salir de Kumogakure.

* * *

Estaba oscureciendo y la altura de la hierba comenzó a bajar, ahora les llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de las rodillas. Continuaron su avance y llegaron a un pequeño pueblo, decidieron quedarse allí para pasar la noche en algún hotel para recargar energías y al día siguiente a primera hora reanudarían su marcha. 

-Hokage-sama me advirtió que a los ninjas de Kumo les desagrada la idea de ninjas de otros países aquí, deberemos quitarnos nuestros protectores por seguridad-indicó Shikamaru antes de acercarse al pequeño pueblo-

-Bien; Kiba, Shino y yo iremos a conseguir información, ustedes tres deberán encontrar algún hotel-dijo Shikamaru a su equipo una vez dentro del pueblo-Kiba y Akamaru sabrán encontrarles-

Dicho esto la castaña y la rubia fueron en busca de algún hotel, mientras que el rubio las seguía unos metros más atrás. Los chicos y el perro fueron en busca de alguna información relacionada con la posible presencia de Orochimaru en el rayo.

"_**Y entre dos corazones rotos podrán sanarse."**_


	5. 11:57

**Soledad**

**Capítulo 5, 11:57**

"_**Mi tristeza no está sólo en mí, sino en el mundo que me rodea, en el aire que respiro, en la certeza de saber que las cosas nunca cambiarán, que no hay un sitio en el universo donde para mi pueda haber felicidad…"**_

11:57

Antes de entrar en el local más cercano; Kiba, Shino y Shikamaru utilizaron un henge para parecer un poco más viejos y de paso evitar que por casualidad alguien los pudiese reconocer; algo muy difícil, pero debían tener precaución en este país luego de averiguar que ninjas de otros países no eran muy bienvenidos.

Los tres chicos y el gran perro entraron y se sentaron en una mesa junto a una pared. El lugar no estaba lleno, pero había una buena cantidad de gente. Luego de varios minutos de espera una mesera de negros y largos cabellos se aproximó a ellos. Ordenaron algo para comer y se pusieron atentos a las conversaciones que mantenía el resto del público del local.

* * *

La chica rubia, Ino, avanzaba por las calles de ese pequeño pueblo seguida por la castaña y el rubio. Suspiró, su compañero no mostraba signos de estar volviendo a la_normalidad_. Las calles del pueblo estaban casi vacías, menos problemas para ellos. 

Entraron a un pequeño hotel que a diferencia del resto en el pueblo, se veía decente. Tenía un aspecto bastante acogedor, entrando a la izquierda habían unas mesas de madera con sus respectivas sillas. A la derecha habían varias puertas y al fondo había un mostrador en el que una joven de cabellos castaños hasta un poco más abajo del hombro y ojos color chocolate mantenía un codo apoyado en el mostrador, su mejilla descansando en su palma y con la mirada gacha.

Los tres chicos se acercaron al mostrador y la chica al sentir su presencia se levantó y les miró. Al principio sus ojos reflejaban dolor y tristeza, mientras que su cara mantenía una expresión neutral. Luego de unos segundos formó una sonrisa a sus clientes, falsa.

-Bienvenidos. Soy Nozomi, en qué les puedo ayudar?-

_Esperanza_. El rubio se encontró con la mirada de la chica y se sorprendió, la misma mirada…que tenía él. La chica también notó esto pero el chico rápidamente miró hacia abajo, rompiendo el contacto.

-Bueno, necesitamos tres habitaciones dobles, nos quedaremos por esta noche-dijo Tenten a la chica-

-Claro, esperen un segundo y les entregaré vuestras llaves. En tres horas pueden bajar y comer, sus cuartos son los tres al fondo del pasillo: ocho, nueve y diez-les informó Nozomi mientras le entregaba las tres llaves a la castaña-Para cualquier duda yo estaré aquí-

-Muchas gracias!-dijeron la rubia y la castaña al unísono y luego se dirigieron a las escaleras que estaban a un par de metros a la izquierda del mostrador-

-Gracias por su preferencia- dijo en un susurro la castaña cuando ambas chicas ya habían subido al menos la mitad de la escalera-

Ambas chicas no notaron que su compañero se quedó en el primer piso, inmóvil. Luego de unos momentos miró a la chica que ahora se encontraba sentada frente el mostrador, en la misma posición que estaba antes de que ellos llegaran.

Se acercó un poco más al mostrador-Tú…tu mirada…-comenzó con dificultad el rubio-

La chica le miró-Tal vez no sea del mismo modo, pero al final aprendemos que en este mundo no hay esperanza-

-Tienes razón-respondió el rubio-

-Supongo, aunque hasta ahora no había visto a alguien con la misma mirada que tengo yo-luego de decir eso la castaña dirigió su mirada a la entrada del hotel-

El rubio bajó la mirada antes de decir-Yo…-

-No tienes que decir nada si no quieres, pero…ten cuidado con hundirte, no volverás a ver la luz…te hundirás y ya no habrá vuelta atrás- advirtió la joven, quien luego de decir esto se paró y dirigió hacia una puerta a la derecha del mostrador. Entro por ella a otra habitación y cerró con cuidado la puerta-

-Yo…gracias-susurró el chico antes de dirigirse a las escaleras e ir al cuarto con una placa escrita con el número "9" pegada en la puerta.

El cuarto era bastante amplio, al fondo había un ventanal que daba a un pequeño balcón, a un lado del ventanal había un mueble y a la derecha de la habitación habían dos camas y en la pared opuesta a las camas había una gran mesa con seis sillas alrededor. Sobre la mesa estaban las llaves del cuarto, cortesía de sus compañeras de equipo.

Sin pensarlo mucho se acercó a la cama más cercana y se recostó en ella.

* * *

Los tres chicos y el gran perro estuvieron atentos a las conversaciones de la gente en el local, mas no obtuvieron información útil para la misión. Habían decidido irse del lugar cuando escucharon algo sobre un chico de gafas y un señor, agudizaron el oído para poder reunir toda la información disponible pero luego la persona que había dicho el comentario dijo haberse equivocado en la descripción y luego los tres se dieron cuenta que era un hombre que no sabía lo que decía debido a la gran cantidad de alcohol en su sangre. Después de eso decidieron ir en busca de sus compañeros. 

Akamaru los guió por el pueblo hasta llegar al hotel en que sus tres compañeros habían entrado. Encontraron a la chica de cabello castaño con un codo apoyado en el mostrador. Cuando los chicos se acercaron la joven repitió su saludo.

-Buenos días, han llegado aquí una chica rubia, una castaña y un chico rubio?-preguntó Kiba a la joven-

-Claro, han pedido las habitaciones ocho, nueve y diez que están subiendo las escaleras al fondo del pasillo. Por favor avísenles que si desean comer algo la cena estará lista en media hora-respondió Nozomi-

-Muchas gracias-dijo Shikamaru y luego los cuatro, perro incluido, subieron por las escaleras y buscaron las habitaciones-

Kiba y Shino entraron en la habitación ocho mientras que Shikamaru siguió de largo y entró a la habitación nueve.

Kiba, su perro y Shino entraron a su correspondiente habitación y luego de dejar su equipaje en la mesa principal Shino se apoyó contra una muralla mientras Kiba y Akamaru inspeccionaban la habitación.

Mientras tanto Shikamaru había dejado su equipaje junto a una pared y al darse vuelta se percató en la presencia del rubio.

-_Tsk..no me di cuenta de su presencia…-_pensó mientras se sentaba en una silla junto a la mesa principal, con los brazos atrás del respaldo y su cabeza mirando el techo. Cerró los ojos y se dispuso a descansar-

Mientras tanto en la habitación de las dos chicas del equipo.

Ino y Tenten estaban sentadas en una de las camas, charlando animadamente.

Ino hizo una pausa a su conversación y preguntó a su compañera-¿Crees que debamos reunirnos con el resto?-

-Bueno…yo creo que mandarían a Akamaru si ese fuera el caso…-respondió Tenten a la rubia-

* * *

Era tarde y mientras todos dormían, el rubio se levantó y se acercó hacia el balcón de la habitación. Abrió la puerta y sintió como aquel frío aire de la noche lo cubría y refrescaba. Con delicadeza cerró la puerta y se apoyó en la baranda. 

Miró el cielo, lleno de nubes que le daban una extraña belleza. El cielo repleto de nubes, que tomaban color negro y tapaban las estrellas. Tal vez así era su corazón, tapado por toda su tristeza y sin luz que pudiera penetrar, perdido en la oscuridad. Llegó a la conclusión de que era más hermoso aquel cielo tapado por las nubes que aquel que los enamorados y esperanzados admiran lleno de estrellas.

-_Yo…si yo muriera, aquí y ahora…_-Pensó mientras miraba la palma de su mano, que era envuelta por un resplandor rojo-_No…_-

Sin saber que era observado por su compañero de habitación, y su compañero Shino que lo miraba desde el balcón de la habitación ocho. Bajó la mano y miró en dirección al bosque, sentía que algo estaba mal. Saltó del balcón hacia la gran explanada de césped que estaba atrás del hotel aún siendo observado por Shino y Shikamaru, quien se había parado y miraba a través del vidrio de la puerta del balcón.

Desde el bosque una pequeña mancha anaranjada-café salió y se aproximó a gran velocidad hacia él. Viéndolo de cerca cayó en conclusión de que era un zorro, joven y ágil, pero lo más extraño de todo era que en vez de una cola tenía cuatro.

Una leve aura roja lo envolvía y miró directamente al rubio, quien luego de unos segundos puso una cara de terror y miedo.

-Tú…pero no es posible…….no deberías estar aquí…tú estas encerrado…-comenzó a sudar, tenía miedo y no entendía como podía estar ese ser frente a él. Acaso había fallado? Su misión era mantenerlo sellado y gracias a eso tuvo que aguantar tanto dolor, esa era la esperanza que lo mantenía vivo y le permitía volver a ponerse de pie: saber que cumplía su misión, que no era en vano todo lo que había sufrido-

Sus dos compañeros se sorprendieron bastante por la visita de aquél zorro y la reacción del chico, aún más cuando ese ser habló:

-Haha!! Pequeño truco de zorros. Te sucede algo? No te veo muy feliz de verme chiquillo-la voz de ese ser sonaba profunda-

-T..ú…n..o-tartamudeó el chico aún sorprendido-

-Debería estar encerrado, pero aquí me ves. Tranquilo chiquillo, no haré nada _malo._Solo quería visitar este lugar, y comer un poco claro. De todos modos en esta forma sólo tengo cuatro colas…Baah! Si quieres algo me llamas, no vaya a ser cosa que te mueras…débil-murmuró la última parte más para si mismo, aunque los tres chicos lograron escucharla perfectamente. Un aura roja más oscura y potente lo envolvió y mientras caminaba en dirección al bosque se fue desvaneciendo, el mismo ahora sólo que no tan extravagante envolvió al rubio y luego de unos segundos de que el zorro desapareciera aquel ahora lo hizo también-

El rubio bajó su cabeza durante unos minutos, mientras los dos chicos lo veían sorprendidos. Algo extraño sucedía en torno a él. Shikamaru volvió a recostarse y segundos después el rubio apareció en el balcón, entro a la habitación y antes de recostarse murmuró:

-Fallé…-

* * *

Amanecía en el país del Rayo, los destellos dorados del sol comenzaban a iluminar todo a su paso y las flores abrían sus pétalos al contacto con el sol. 

_Nock Nock_

-Adelanteee…-dijo aburrido Shikamaru-

Acto seguido entraron cuatro jóvenes y un perro entraron a la habitación. Shikamaru les indicó que se aproximaran a la mesa principal de la habitación y los cinco se sentaron en sillas alrededor, el gran perro blanco subió a la única cama desocupada y se dispuso a dormir.

Un chico de cabello rubio estaba recostado en la otra cama,_aparentemente_ durmiendo.

Shikamaru comenzó a explicarles su actual situación:

-Muy bien…-empezó algo aburrido-Nosotros estamos aquí-apuntando un punto en el mapa-Si continuamos durante el resto del día por este camino llegaremos a la capital y nos encontraremos con el Raikage al anochecer. Pero si seguimos por el alternativo llegaríamos mañana al medio día a la capital-

-Bueno…es obvio que debemos irnos por el más corto-dijo Tenten-

-No tanto, ya que por el alternativo podremos pasar por un pueblo comercial bastante concurrido por la mayoría de la gente del país, y podríamos conseguir información sobre la visita de Kabuto. Si nos demoramos mucho podría ser que Kabuto abandone el país pero puede que ya esté en otra parte del país-respondió Shikamaru-

Luego de esto, los miembros del equipo excepto Shikamaru, el rubio y el chico de la chamarra blanca comenzaron a discutir sobre el camino a seguir.

Varios minutos después, en los cuales aún no llegaban a una conclusión, el rubio se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta con intenciones de abandonar la habitación.

-Naruto!! En vez de irte deberías estar ayudando a decidir que debemos hacer! Nuestra responsabilidad es cumplir esta misión!-le gritó bastante enojada y frustrada Ino-

-_Uhh…_-pensó con una gotita en la sien Shikamaru-_Se armó la grande…_-

-Los cinco chicos y el perro miraron al rubio, quién luego de unos segundos respondió:

-Shikamaru ha sido elegido como líder del equipo, si ha sido elegido para esta misión es porque es capaz de manejar esta misión y las situaciones que conlleve, confío en su decisión-dijo fríamente e inmediatamente abandonó la habitación-

* * *

Bajó las escaleras y se encontró con la chica dueña del hotel. La sala estaba vacía y al notar la presencia del rubio la chica se acercó a él. 

-Ten…espero que te pueda ayudar cuando el fuego tome el control-Nozomi se le acercó y antes de que él pudiera reaccionar le colocó un collar en el cuello-Adios, y espero que no sea demasiado tarde-

El collar era bastante simple; el hilo era fino y de color gris, y una gema negra colgaba de él. Tras examinarlo notó que en un lado era totalmente negro y a medida que avanzaba hacia el otro lado se iba transformando en rojo, rojo sangre. Era un collar extraño y hermoso a la vez, pero no entendía porqué se lo entregaba y mucho menos el significado de las palabras de Nozomi, quien luego de decirle adiós abrió una de las puertas a la izquierda y entró en otra habitación.

"_**Wondering if you'll ever come back"**_


	6. 11:58

**Soledad**

**Capítulo 6, 11:58**

_**"Con el paso de la vida...nos volvemos fríos, nos endurecemos debido a las tristes experiencias. Pero aún así, seguimos sintiendo dolor ante la partida de alguien tan querido como lo era él, alguien que alumbraba nuestros caminos, aún cuando él es quien necesitaba que le alumbrásemos el camino...el duro camino que fue destinado a recorrer."**_

11:58

Llevaban andando varias horas, al final habían decidido ir por el camino alternativo ya que era posible que Kabuto hubiera cambiado de lugar.

Durante la primera hora, el paisaje había cambiado drásticamente. La hierba ahora no medía más de ocho centímetros y el cielo antes cubierto de nubes ahora estaba despejado y dejaba ver la gran magnitud de las montañas. De vez en cuando unos gatos montañeses se cruzaban en el sendero y en los últimos treinta minutos los sectores de hierba estaban cubiertos por varias pozas de agua, que en conjunto con el resto de la flora hacían un hermoso paisaje.

Cerca del mediodía llegaron a un acantilado, según el mapa debería de haber un puente en donde ellos estaban pero al parecer alguien lo había derrumbado o sucumbió frente a la lluvia y las tormentas.

-Y…bueno. Qué haremos ahora?-preguntó Kiba algo confundido-

-Con la ayuda de mis insectos podremos cruzar-declaró Shino e instantáneamente millones de insectos empezaron a salir de la manga de su chamarra-

En pocos segundos los insectos se organizaron en nubes y se distribuyeron en el acantilado cada nube distanciada por unos cuatro metros.

Al principio estaban nerviosos el chico castaño, el pelinegro y las dos chicas pero luego de ver al gran perro blanco saltar con éxito por las nubes de insectos tomaron confianza y saltaron. Uno a uno llegaron al otro lado del acantilado hasta que sólo faltaban Shino y Naruto por cruzar. El rubio miró las nubes de insectos varios segundos antes de hacer un gran salto. Cayó en la quinta nube y siguió saltando. Shino estaba por saltar cuando las primeras cinco nubes se desasieron y los insectos volvieron con Shino quien frunció el seño y luego de que los demás insectos se reagruparan hizo una nube más grande para él cruzar.

Una vez al otro lado Shikamaru le miró serio.

-Que sucedió con los insectos?-preguntó serio-

-Al parecer desde el fondo del acantilado proviene una extraña emanación que debilitó por unos momentos a los insectos, no es nada grave-respondió con su tono usualmente serio-

-Está bien, continuemos-dijo mientras miraba de reojo al rubio-

Shino también miraba extrañado al rubio, si él mismo no pudo saber sobre la extraña emanación de gas, cómo podría saberlo Naruto?

El rubio simplemente siguió a los demás.

_Flash Back_

El rubio iba a saltar…

_-__**No lo hagas…caerán…**__-dijo una voz en su mente-__**Las primeras cinco están débiles por el gas del acantilado...**__-_

_-Cállate zorro-respondió con furia en su mente el rubio-_

-_**Niño…tranquilízate**_-respondió el zorro algo aburrido-

_Fin Flash Back_

Pocas horas antes de la puesta de sol llegaron a un pueblo, más grande que el anterior pero sus calles estaban vacías. Al igual que en el anterior pueblo guardaron sus protectores por precaución.

Esta vez Tenten y Shikamaru fueron a buscar algún hotel libre para pasar la noche mientras los demás iban en busca de información.

* * *

Entraron a un establecimiento no muy lejos del punto de separación del equipo y se sentaron en una mesa junto a una muralla. Era bastante amplio el lugar y actualmente estaba abarrotado de gente, de preferencia hombres. Notaron que mucho de ellos eran ninjas, por no decir casi todos e inmediatamente se tensaron. 

Intentaron pasar lo más desapercibidos posible pero todas las miradas se centraron en ellos debido a la presencia de Akamaru. Entrando al fondo había un gran bar repleto de hombres emborrachándose, las pocas mujeres que se encontraban allí eran las mozas y la dependienta, que miraba con desaprobación a los borrachos del bar y del resto del lugar.

Los ninjas que aún permanecían sobrios notaron algo extraño en los recién llegados.

* * *

Tsunade se encontraba nuevamente en su oficina, esta vez miraba la montaña con los rostros de los anteriores Hokages esculpidos en ella. Precisamente miraba el rostro que representaba al Cuarto Hokage. 

-Minato…-dijo con voz quebrada-Minato…lamento no haber hecho nada…lamento que siempre que esta fecha se aproxima…él debe sufrir aún más…Naruto…-

-¡Tsunade-sama! Ha llegado un grupo de ninjas de la niebla, traen el pergamino-interrumpió Shizune, cuando los tres ninjas se presentaron corrió hacia la oficina de la Hokage a informarle-

-Bien Shizune. Hazles pasar-ordenó Tsunade mientras revisaba uno de sus múltiples papeles-

-Hai-dijo Shizune y salió por los tres ninjas-

Tsunade sacó una hoja de su escritorio y la leyó unos momentos.

_Nombre: Naruto Uzumaki._

_Fecha de Nacimiento: Diez de Octubre._

_Compañeros: Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke._

_Sensei: Hatake Kakashi._

_Misiones rango "D" cumplidas:…_

-Diez de Octubre…-murmuró Tsunade-

* * *

-Así que golpee al de la derecha y luego veinte se me tiraron encima, después todo se hizo oscuro y alguien me tiró un pastel en la cara…- 

Los cuatro ninjas llevaban varios minutos escuchando atentamente las conversaciones de la gente en ese establecimiento. Hasta ese momento todas eran de menor importancia sin valor para la misión. Kiba estaba a un paso de la locura después de oír tantas tonterías de parte de las demás personas, si no salía de ahí pronto perdería todo el control. Shino y Naruto se mantenían tranquilos e inmutables mientras que Ino tenía su mentón apoyado en una palma mientras miraba el techo aburrida.

Decidieron irse antes de que oscureciera más. En uno de los movimientos para levantarse a Kiba se le cayó su protector con el símbolo de la hoja de uno de sus bolsillos y un grupo de ninjas de la mesa de al lado se percataron.

Antes de que ninguno pudiera dar un paso los ninjas, alrededor de siete, aparecieron frente a ellos mirándolos amenazadoramente.

-Ustedes…ninjas-dijo uno, y luego de mirar el protector en el suelo prosiguió-ninjas de Konoha, los ninjas extranjeros no son recibidos en Ame no Kuni. Pagarán su intrusión-

Los demás ninjas del local, habiendo escuchando al ninja, se pararon y rodearon a los cuatro ninjas de Konoha. Ahora eran alrededor de treinta ninjas frente a ellos.

-Kuso…-murmuró Kiba-

-¡Baka¡Por tú culpa, ahora que haremos!-gritó enfadada Ino a su compañero-

-Uhh…emm…correr?-sugirió con una gota en la sien Kiba-

-Haha, el único problema en su plan es que no los dejaremos escapar-dijo con arrogancia uno de los ninjas a su alrededor-

Los ninjas que estaban más lejos lanzaron varias shuriken y kunais a los cuatro, quienes de un solo movimiento esquivaron las armas e instantáneamente los ninjas de más cerca trataron de golpear a los cuatro. El resultado fue que la pared de madera no resistió y se hizo un gran hoyo en ella por el que los cuatro salieron a un callejón.

Los alrededor de treinta ninjas se abalanzaron sobre ellos y comenzaron a pelear ferozmente.

Kiba y Akamaru acabaron fácilmente con tres de los ninjas frente a ambos, mas no tuvieron tiempo para celebrar ya que cuatro ninjas lanzaron sus shuriken contra ellos mientras Shino envolvía en sus insectos a dos ninjas que estaban detrás de él.

Ino sacó de su bolsillo una gran cantidad de shuriken y kunais que lanzó acabando con seis ninjas. El rubio mantenía una lucha a taijutsu con un ninja, este último luego de tratar de asestar un puñetazo en la cara del rubio recibió una potente patada en el pecho y salió disparado varios metros, luego otro ninja tomó lugar el de él. Quien trató de clavarle un kunai en el pecho pero el rubio desapareció de vista y en menos de un segundo sintió un dolor agudo en su hombro.

* * *

Shikamaru y Tenten encontraron un lugar donde pasar la noche, estaban por pedir las habitaciones cuando Naruto aparece en la puerta. 

-Naruto…se supone que deberías estar con los demás…-dijo Shikamaru al acercarse a él-

-Han descubierto nuestra identidad y ahora mismo estamos luchando contra unos treinta ninjas-respondió rubio casi mecánicamente-

-Kuso…¡vamos rápido!-maldijo Shikamaru antes de que los tres corrieran guiados por el rubio-

* * *

Ino llevaba varios minutos luchando a taijutsu con unos siete ninjas, estaba cansada debido a todo lo que tuvieron que recorrer en el día y el hecho de que fueran siete contra uno no mejoraba su situación mientras Kiba y Akamaru esquivaban varias sembon que sus adversarios lanzaron. 

Shino aparentemente no tenía problemas en luchar con sus oponentes, excepto que cada vez que acababa con uno otro más tomaba su lugar.

Más ninjas comenzaron a llegar desde el resto del pueblo, si no hacían algo rápido no podrían resistir.

* * *

- Mizukage-sama nos asignó la misión de entregar este pergamino con los detalles de la reunión que se llevará a cabo. Además nos indicó que deberíamos escoltarle en el camino a Kirigakure-informó Haru a Tsunade- 

-Muy bien. En cuatro días partiremos, ustedes pueden quedarse en un hotel, cortesía de Konoha mientras tanto. Pueden retirarse-respondió Tsunade-

Haru se acercó al escritorio donde estaba la Hokage y dejó el pergamino. Luego ella, Shiinu, Kuroihi y Shizune salieron de la habitación. Shizune les entregó un papel que les permitiría hospedarse sin costo alguno en un hotel de la aldea.

-¡Kyaahh! Ahora podremos descansar un poco-dijo Haru, con los brazos cruzados en su nuca, cuando ya se encontraban en el centro de Konoha-

* * *

Los tres llegaron al callejón de la pelea y ayudaron a sus compañeros. El rubio, quien supuestamente estaba luchando a taijutsu con otro ninja, desapareció en una nube de humo y varios kunais se clavaron en su cuerpo, que cayó al piso, inerte. La batalla aún era algo dura, pero con la llegada de los tres comenzaron a ganar terreno. 

Cuando creyeron que iban a mejorar las cosas…

-¡Ah!-gritó en dolor Ino-

Los cinco se giraron hacia ella y vieron un gran corte en la espalda de su compañera, junto con un ninja que estaba por clavar un kunai en el cuello de Ino pero el rubio pateó a uno de sus oponentes que debido al impactó salió disparado y chocó contra él.

-¡Ino!-alarmado, Shikamaru se acercó a ella-

-Kuso…si tuviéramos algún ninja médico…-maldijo Shikamaru por lo bajo, mientras acomodaba a Ino contra una pared del callejón-¡Bien! Debemos irnos, pero ¡terminemos con esto!-

Tenten comenzó a lanzar una gran cantidad de armas para terminar rápido con los enemigos, Akamaru se lanzó por un gran montón mientras Kiba iba por otros.

-¡Tsuuga!-luego de activar el jutsu, Kiba se lanzó por los ninjas que tenían intenciones de atacar a Ino-

Luego de unos minutos lograron acabar con todos los ninjas en el callejón, por el momento. Decidieron abandonar el pueblo antes de que más ninjas fueran por ellos. Tenten cargaba a Ino y Shikamaru lideraba el recorrido, mientras Kiba y Akamaru iban al final. Al cabo de diez minutos pararon en un claro y Tenten recostó a Ino contra un árbol.

-Bueno…buscaré por los alrededores si puedo encontrar alguna hierba…-Tenten salió del claro, triste por su compañera y preocupada aún por la pelea-

Era una lástima que no tuvieran a ningún ninja médico para tratar a Ino, ya que la herida era bastante profunda y tenía riesgo vital. Debían hacer algo pronto…

En un segundo, el rubio apareció a unos diez metros del grupo, mirando expectante al bosque. Al minuto, un ninja entró al claro desde la rama de un árbol y los demás se tensaron inmediatamente, excepto Ino, que aún seguía inconciente.

-Bueno, bueno. ¿Creían que los dejaría escapar?-comenzó arrogante el ninja-Y…-no pudo terminar ya que sintió un dolor en su corazón-

El rubio tenía su puño cerrado frente a él, y de uno de sus dedos salía un hilillo de chakra rojo en dirección al ninja que no pasó desapercibido por sus compañeros. En menos de diez segundos; el ninja enemigo cayó al suelo, sin vida.

Atónitos le miraron sus compañeros, mientras él tranquilamente se recostaba contra un árbol cercano.

-Umm…él la podrá cuidar sin problemas veo…mejor ayudemos a Tenten, no podemos perder más tiempo aquí-indicó Shikamaru, luego él y Shino salieron del claro-

* * *

Pasaron varias horas desde que el rubio quedó a cargo de Ino, se levantó y se acercó a ella, mientras un fino hilo de chakra rojo cubría su mano. 

Movió un poco a la chica para poder poner su mano extendida en la espalda de ella, inmediatamente el chakra rojo pasó a su cuerpo y en pocos segundos la herida había sanado completamente. Volvió a recostarla contra el árbol y se dirigió hacia el árbol nuevamente.

Estaba a medio camino cuando Shikamaru y Shino entraron al claro.

-¿Qué le hacías a Ino con ese chakra extraño?-el rubio no respondió a la pregunta de Shikamaru y continuó su camino-

Tenten llegó segundos después con hierbas y se acercó a Ino. Se sorprendió, por decir lo menos, al ver que el cuerpo de Ino se encontraba en perfectas condiciones.

-Shikamaru…Shino…-llamó Tenten-Pues…Ino…-

Los dos se acercaron preocupados hacia sus compañeras y se sorprendieron aún más al ver el estado de Ino. Miraron de reojo a su compañero rubio y Shino habló:

-Naruto ha sanado a Ino. No sabemos que hizo exactamente-

Tenten miró con los ojos bastante abiertos a su compañero, en asombro.

* * *

Tenten estaba…fastidiada. Había pasado horas recogiendo hierbas, y ahora debía simplemente botarlas por ahí. Un total desperdicio, aunque de todos modos obviamente que era mucho mejor que Ino estuviera a salvo. 

De pronto, su compañera se despertó.

-Humm…que…¿Qué me sucedió¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó mientras se estiraba-

-Bueno pues…en la pelea te hirieron gravemente en la espalda y te trajimos aquí-explicó Tenten-y no te muevas demasiado, podría dolerte-

-¡Cierto! Pero… si es eso, cómo es que no tengo vendas…además no siento dolor alguno-se pregunto Ino-

-Pues…Naruto utilizó un chakra extraño, rojo, y tu herida sanó completamente…extraño-respondió su compañera-

* * *

-¡Kyaah!-exclamó Haru mientras en sus manos tenía un preciado tesoro- 

-¿Algún día dejaras de decir eso?-preguntó fastidiado Kuroihi, lo que más odiaba, era el deporte favorito de las chicas: ir de compras; aunque fuesen kunoichis, todas las mujeres lo hacían, que fastidio-

-Cállate. Ahora¡dame tú dinero para comprarme esto!-ordenó Haru con un aura y mirada asesinas-

-¿Qué¡No¿Cuándo dejarás de quitarme mi dinero? Además¡nunca me pagas de vuelta!-respondió enojado el chico-

-Rayos, no quería hacerte esto…pero tú la pones difícil-en un rápido movimiento Haru le quitó a Kuroihi su bolsa con _todos_ sus ahorros y luego lo pateó fuertemente. Como resultado Kuroihi se perdió de vista de su compañera que ahora pagaba su nueva adquisición-

_Lejos…_

-¡Rayos! Sabía que no debía andar con mis ahorros por si encontraba algo bueno…¡Rayos Haru, me vengaré!-prometió en vano Kuroihi, mientras su cmpañera salía de la tienda en dirección a la de al lado-

_Con Haru…_

-Vaya que fácil sale quitarle el dinero a Kuro…hasta me da pena…-habló para sí misma Haru mientras llevaba en sus manos algo que buscaba desde hacía mucho tiempo-a decir verdad…no-

"_**La luz que me llega de aquellas estrellas, no es más que el recuerdo de aquellos sueños…que nunca llegaron a ser."**_

* * *

**A/N**

Ame: Lluvia

Ame no Kuni: País de la Luvia.

Kuso: Mierda. Se ha utilizado para maldecir.

Sembon: Agujas.

Tsuuga: "Colmillo de perforación". Es como Gatsuuga, pero Tsuuga lo realiza sin Akamaru.

Kyahh!! Alfin listo . Intento hacerlos más largos .

Ahora la parte más entretenida y didáctica del programa _**Ky: Ehh…shut up. Y dejen reviews! ò.ó Sino tendré que comerlos a todos y luego me da indigestión ù.ú**_

Review Answers!!

**Jennita:** Que bueno que te haya gustado este n.n Traté de ponerle cosas más interesantes porque sino parece que fuera puro relleno._**Ky: Bueeno.. si quieres que sean así de largos sólo tienes que esperar al Apocalipsis. No sé como pudo hacer el anterior así de largo…creo que está enferma. **_¬¬…. Bueno, muchas gracias por dejar tu review n.n

**MegumiMinami310:**Soy feliz!! ;-; Me encanta que te guste este fic n.n Estaba pensando en combinarlos_…__** Ky: Que buena idea!! Depre…psyco y luego depre xDD Me encanta la parte en que mata a todos n.n Sobre todo porque yo estoy ahí ayudando... - **_jeje… Ky esta medio loca…bueno que esperamos del zorrito (en este caso (a) ) favorito de todos :P Gracias por el review!!

**Nyuu-chan-14:** Kyaa!! Que bueno que te haya gustado tanto, realmente creía que a nadie le gustaría esto.. jeje.. n.nU Creo que ambas tenemos problemas con nuestros Inner.. ù.ú, pero yo mandé a la mía de vacaciones a la aldea escondida en Hawai. _**Ky: Lástima que no estes de acuerdo con eso de matar gente…es tan divertido…no sabes lo que te pierdes… **_o.oUUU Tengo miedo de Ky.. Estaba pensando que hare un Angst (depre) y algo de Dark… pero algo. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo tú y tu Inner (xD) de dejar review. Nos leemos luego.

**Samantha uchiha: **que bueno que te haya gustado, doy mi máximo por que me queden bien _**Ky: Sii claro…luego te da el ataque…te estresas y lo subes así**_¬¬ y estoy feliz de que se tomen el tiempo en dejar reviews **-**_**Ky: Yo más aún! Que luego los vomito a todos y quedo con mal sabor en la boca**_Por eso los excesos son malos… _**Ky :¬¬ Pero tú me haces comer gente!! **_Yooo?? Pero si soy inocente…_**Ky: Ya...mucho de esto, el punto es que gracias por tu review, y hasta la próxima!!**_ ¬¬UUU Suertee!! n.n Y lo haré lo más pronto posible.

**Mireya Humbolt:** Muchas gracias n.n! Sí, de todos modos luego de exámenes y entre exámenes (del 10 al 19 de diciembre) avanzaré, y en vacaciones aún más :D.

_**Ky: Y no te preocupes habrá arto Ansgt!! Muahaha!! ò.ó Me aseguraré de ello. **_Gracias por el review!! n.n y me encanta la frase que pones al final -!!

Termine el relleno!! Hell Yeah (Sii, la única tonta que se aguantó los 80 y pico relleno o.o) Celebremos:P

Vi el trailer de la peli4…y no es nada alentador…arrgg. Ojalá la parte en que dice que se muere sea solo la predicción y lo de la tumba…eemmm..un sueño o nose ;-; O tal vez el que muere es Kakashi-sensei ...es bastante posible..!! O que Shion, que predice el futuro y revive demonios reviva a Naru...porque como tiene a Kyuu en su interior es técnicamente demonio..o medio...o algo. .

Suerteeeeeeee!!!_Kao-chan _


	7. 11:59

Hola. Tengo algo importante que aclarar.

**Más abajo podrán leer "11:59", es una cuenta progresiva (el primer capítulo es 11:57) que actualicé ahora mismo. Si revelara el porqué, no tendría sentido alguno. Doomsday Clock.**

(8)**Le****av****e**** out ****a****l****l**** the ****rest**** – ****L****inkin****Park****(8)**

**Me inscribí en este foro:** h t t p / b r o k e n d r e a m s c a s t l e . f o r o a c t i v o . c o m

Tiene poesía, fanfiction y es genial.

-blabla- diálogos

-…-acciones, explicaciones, whatever-

_Flashback, sueños, etc_

**Soledad**

**Capítulo**** 6, ****11:59.**

_**"What I'm saying is, in the end, everyone is alone, right?"**_

11:59

Su paso por la capital fue bastante corto, entregaron un pergamino al asistente del Raikage y reanudaron su marcha.

En los siguientes dos días lograron llegar a la aldea en que supuestamente debían encontrar a Kabuto. Según un letrero la aldea se llamaba Ameko, y tenían una vaga idea de porqué el nombre al ver el estado de la aldea.

Debían encontrarse con los ninjas que reportaron la presencia de Kabuto, aunque ninguno sabía exactamente donde. Decidieron separarse para iniciar con la investigación, acordaron reunirse en un hotel acordado.

Ino, junto a Kiba y Akamaru, caminaba por una de las grandes calles de la aldea. Al parecer los aldeanos estaban acostumbrados a la continua lluvia, ya que estaba bastante concurrida la calle y muchos hacían sus compras diarias. Ino se detenía en cada uno de los puestos de la calle a ver las distintas cosas que vendían, ya que la gran mayoría eran exclusivas del país de la lluvia. Muchos aldeanos veían con asombro a Akamaru, ya que no todos los días veías a un perro tan grande como él.

* * *

Por su parte Shikamaru y Shino recorrieron la parte sur-este de la aldea, a diferencia de Ino y Kiba que recorrían la parte oeste.

Buscaban a dos hombres de cabello azul oscuro corto, cuyos cabellos desafiaban la gravedad sin problemas. Los podrían diferenciar fácilmente ya que ambo en su brazo derecho tendrían un tatuaje en forma de dragón color escarlata.

* * *

Encontrar a esos dos ninjas debería haber sido fácil ya que la aldea no era tan grande, mas resultó todo lo contrario.

Tenten y Naruto buscaban por el sector noreste, que resultó ser un gran parque con todo tipo de vegetación ya que la gran humedad del lugar permitía que muchas plantas exóticas se desarrollaran.

El parque estaba vacío a excepción de unas cuantas personas en la entrada sentadas en bancos durmiendo o mirando el cielo, pero hacía bastante rato habían pasado la entrada.

Llegaron a un sector del gran parque en que el bosque en la izquierda y un río en la derecha bordeaban el sendero que recorrían.

En un instante la paz desapareció. Kunais y shurikens volaban hacia ellos desde el bosque. Tenten rápidamente invocó, desde el gran pergamino que llevaba atado a la espalda, un boomerang de acero conectado a una cadena filosa que paró todas las armas dirigidas a ella y el rubio.

Esta vez una serpiente gigante, tal vez de unos quince metros de largo por tres de ancho salió disparada como un misil desde el bosque con sus fauces abiertas, con el propósito de engullirlos. Naruto cogió el boomerang, que Tenten dejó en el piso luego de utilizar, y lo lanzó a la serpiente. Las cadenas cortaron a la serpiente en dos y el boomerang destruyó unos árboles que estaban frente a ellos, de donde los kunais, shurikens y la serpiente procedieron.

-_Pues…tiene gran nivel de manejo con el boomerang…no tenía idea…-_pensó sorprendida Tenten-

Los restos de la serpiente continuaron moviéndose durante unos segundos antes de convertirse en polvo.

* * *

-Tengo un mal presentimiento-comentó Kiba a Ino mientras continuaban su búsqueda-

-Apurémonos para juntarnos con los demás…yo también siento que algo anda mal-respondió la chica mientras miraba a su compañero preocupada-

-Claro. Pero ni Akamaru ni yo podemos sentir sus olores, se suponía que ellos anduvieran con uno de estos pañuelos con olor que tenemos nosotros-siguió diciendo su compañero mientras le mostraba un pañuelo con el símbolo de Konoha bordado en la mitad de este-

* * *

Silencio… sólo silencio, los segundos pasaban y los dos chicos se mantenían alerta por cualquier acción de su enemigo.

-Vaya Naruto-kun, veo que algo has mejorado. No tengo mucho tiempo para quedarme aquí…pero será más que suficiente, ya que, estamos hablando del niño zorro-la voz sonaba con burla y diversión, mientras el aludido fruncía el seño por unos segundos-

-Kabuto-dijo fríamente mientras daba un paso adelante-Sal de tu escondite-

-Vaya…pero si el pequeño zorro está enojado ¡Y también trajo una amiguita a la fiesta!-Kabuto, entre las sombras, continuaba con su diálogo-

Naruto simplemente se quedó parado ahí mismo, sin moverse, mientras Tenten trataba de pensar que hacer.

* * *

-¡Shikamaru¡Shino!-llamaba Ino Yamanaka a sus compañeros-

-¿Han encontrado algo?-preguntó Shikamaru apenas se reunieron los cuatro-

-No…pero tenemos un mal presentimiento…sería mejor ir por Naruto y Tenten-respondió Kiba luego de recuperar el aliento, ya que junto con Ino corrieron para alcanzarles-

* * *

Kabuto finalmente había salido de su escondite y ahora se encontraba peleando a taijutsu con Naruto. Cada uno esquivaba fácilmente los golpes del otro mientras Kabuto tenía una sonrisa cínica en su rostro, y Naruto se mantenía serio y mudo.

Kabuto en un salto se alejó varios metros de Naruto y lanzó varios shurikens en su dirección, mas este los esquivó moviéndose unos pocos centímetros a su derecha.

Continuaron luchando a base de taijutsu.

-Kage bunshin no jutsu-dijo aún con una sornisa en su rostro, Kabuto-

Ahora el clon comenzó a luchar contra Tenten, quien con esfuerzo se defendía de los ataques.

-Bueno…veo que tu amiguita no puede mantener el nivel-se reía Kabuto-

El clon comenzó a atacar a Naruto junto con el Kabuto original y Tenten trataba de recobrar el aliento. En un descuido de Naruto, Kabuto lo golpeó y este por la fuerza del golpe salió despedido hacia un árbol, chocando con él.

-Bueno…creo que al zorro aún le falta por aprender-

Kabuto y su clon invocaron ocho serpientes que saltaron hacia Tenten y cada una se convirtió en tres shuriken. La chica al darse cuenta trató de lanzar armas pero aún así una gran cantidad de shuriken se aproximaban hacia ella, pensando en que era su fin cerró los ojos esperando el impacto.

Pero este nunca llegó.

-Vaya vaya…-comentó Kabuto-

* * *

-¡Ahí están!-señaló Ino al ver a su compañera Tenten-

Los cuatro se acercaron rápidamente hacia su compañera y se sorprendieron con el escenario.

Tenten apenas estaba en pie debido a los múltiples golpes en su cuerpo y el cansancio, Naruto estaba frente a ella y su cuerpo tenía una gran cantidad de shuriken enterrados en él. Y para rematar, Kabulo estaba a unos metros con una sonrisa enferma en su rostro.

Ino se acercó a su compañera y le preguntó si estaba bien, a lo que está respondió que sólo estaba algo cansada. Luego corrió hacia Naruto y se horrorizó al ver cuantos shuriken eran, y la profundidad con la que estaban enterrados.

-Sus heridas son graves…-informó a Shikamaru y este asintió-

-Bueno…ahora que la diversión ha acabado…debo irme-se despidió Kabuto, antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo-

-Este veneno en las shuriken…no sé que hacer-dijo Ino muy preocupada-…En el pueblo vi una tienda…¡Vamos rápido!-

* * *

Lograron encontrar un local en que la dueña se especializaba en venenos, y esta les dijo que el veneno era bastante raro y difícil de conseguir, al igual que el antídoto.

La dueña se acercó a Naruto quien estaba tendido en una camilla y observó cuidadosamente.

-Vaya…veo que las heridas han sanado en gran parte. Extraño, pero no le servirá de mucho…lo más probable es que en una media hora el veneno se esparza por todo su cuerpo vía torrente sanguíneo…-opinó-

-¿Nos ayudará señora?-preguntó Shikamaru a la dueña-

-Ehh...chiquillo no me digas señora. Supongo que tendré que ayudarlos-respondió y luego formó una sonrisa con sus labios-

-Entonces seño…ehh…bueno¿usted tiene los elementos para el antídoto?-continuó Shikamaru mientras miraba a su compañero rubio-

-Díganme Zula por favor. Por suerte para el chico tengo los ingredientes necesarios, pero habrá que apurarse en hacer el antídoto-dijo mientras con una mano llamaba a Ino-Ven conmigo niña-

Para Ino y la señora fue bastante difícil la elaboración del antídoto mas lograron terminarlo alrededor de veinte minutos después.

* * *

_Azul. Negro. Tristeza. Soledad._

_Había fuego por todos lados. Las paredes de madera a su alrededor completamente en llamas al igual que el piso frente a él. Hacía mucho calor, estaba sudando. _

_Había estado caminando por una de las calles de Konoha cuando unos hombres lo agarraron y arrastraron a una casa antigua. Gritó e intentó zafarse del agarre pero él era sólo un niño, no había nada que pudiera hacer. Lo encerraron en una de las habitaciones y ahora todo estaba en llamas._

_Había tratado de abrir la puerta, pero estaba con seguro y él no tenía la fuerza como para tumbarla. Se alejó lo más que pudo de las llamas y se apoyó contra la pared contraria a la puerta. Tenía miedo. Vio como las llamas se acercaban a él, vio como la puerta se convertía en cenizas y vio más llamas, las llamas del pasillo._

_Las llamas lo tocaron, empero, no sintió nada. De repente dejó de sentir calor, dejó de sudar. Las llamas ahora lo envolvían y él miraba asombrado todo a su alrededor._

_Luego perdió el conocimiento._

¿Porqué sus sueños debían ser malos recuerdos?

* * *

_Una figura en capa saltaba de tejado en tejado, llevaba buscando al chico varias horas. Llegó a uno de los distritos más alejados del centro y se sorprendió al ver una de las casas antiguas en llamas. Entró con cuidado y evadiendo las llamas revisó cada habitación._

_Se sorprendió aún más al ver que en la última habitación estaba el chico que buscaba, envuelto en llamas e inconsciente. Tirado en el piso, como una muñeca olvidada. Pese a estar envuelto en llamas su cuerpo y su ropa estaban intactos, excepto por la suciedad en las ropas, cuando los hombres arrastraron al chico._

_Hizo unos sellos con sus manos y el fuego en todo el lugar desapareció. Tomo al chico en sus brazos y salió de la casa.  
_

* * *

-Bien…niña…ahora…sacaré el veneno-decía Zula mientras comenzaba el proceso-

Aunque Ino fue entrenada por Sakura y Tsunade, al parecer esta señora era aún mejor que ella en el asunto de los venenos.

Lo que la sorprendía bastante.

* * *

Kiba y Akamaru habían salido a pasear por el pueblo, algo muy distinto a recorrer las calles con el único propósito de encontrar a dos ninjas.

Y de repente, lo sintieron.

-Akamaru…vamos rápido-

El aroma era casi imperceptible, además de que estaba mezclado con sangre. Los condujo a un sector alejado y a simple vista deshabitado. Entraron a un callejón..

-Kuso-

Frente a ellos…dos ninjas con el protector de Konoha amarrado a sus frentes. Uno tenía en la mano el pedazo de tela que Kiba debía rastrear y ambos estaban cubiertos de sangre.

Al examinarlos un poco más de cerca pudo ver una gran cantidad de cortes a lo largo de sus cuerpos.

-…-Kiba y Akamaru quedaron mudos por la impresión, tomaron el trozo de tela-

Y volvieron cuanto antes con el resto del grupo.

* * *

-¡Shikamaru!-aún no recobraba el aliento pero debía informarle lo más rápido posible-Los…dos ninjas…que veríamos…-

No pudo continuar ya que luego de la carrera que hizo apenas lo dejaba hablar, mientras recuperaba el aliento Shikamaru alzó una ceja y lo miró expectante.

-Alguien los mató. Encontré sus dos cuerpos en una calle más al norte-luego le mostró a Shikamaru el pañuelo, que estaba manchado en un extremo con sangre-

Shikamaru suspiró disgustado.

-Ash…-dijo mientras miraba a su compañero rubio tendido en una camilla-…-

* * *

Ser Hokage era difícil. Cada año lidiar con los nuevos gennins y explicar por qué ellos deben hacer misiones de rango "D", hacer todo el papeleo diario, también debía lidiar con Shizune y para colmo, ir a esas estúpidas reuniones con los demás líderes de las otras aldeas principales.

Todos esos señores con capas y sombrero. Serios, con la mirada analizando cada gesto que haces. Sentía compasión por Gaara, ya que al igual que ella, debía ir a esas ridículas juntas. Si no vas, creerán que hay problemas o cualquier cosa por el estilo.

Kuso.

Salieron en la mañana, a la velocidad en que iban un poco antes del medio día llegaron a la playa. Allí encontraron un bote lo bastante grande como para ir ella, Shizune y los tres chicos de la niebla. Shizune se había encargado de pedir el bote para que ella pudiera ir. Shizune era buena ayudante, médico y bastante ordenada pero...no entendía el afán de Shizune por hacerla trabajar.

Una hora pasado el medio día llegaron a la frontera del País de la Niebla. Se demoraron unas dos horas en llegar a la capital. Harou…Hora…bueno, no estaba segura de cómo se llamaba la chica, pero ella guió a ambas a un hotel que tenían preparado para ella.

Eso fue ayer. Y hoy…

La junta con los otros locos. Sí, ser Hokage era difícil.

* * *

Que asco de misión. "Deben ir al País de la Aureola y entregar este pergamino. Como sabrán ustedes, ese país ha ido creciendo rápidamente y se líder es un viejo conocido mío. Protejan el pergamino." Una misión rango "B", pero todos los problemas que tuvieron que pasar para llegar…que asco de misión. Cascadas, bosques bien espesos y cruzar varios ríos. Escalar una montaña para llegar lo más rápido posible y además unos ninjas desertores de Iwa aparecieron de repente.

No es como que fueran duros oponentes, pero ella, Neji y Chouji ya estaban cabreados a más no poder.

Sakura tenía paciencia. Tanto tiempo tratando con el, según la Sakura de doce años, idiota y fastidioso de Naruto. Aunque ahora ella lo apreciaba, antes pensaba así de él. Ahora…ella lo veía como a un hermano menor. Lo admiraba y se preocupaba por él, aunque esa faceta no era muy conocida.

Neji no hablaba mucho, pero su expresión en el rostro…Sakura decidió no hablar con él hasta volver a Konoha. Claro, si la misión lo necesitaba hablaría con él. Chouji estaba acostado en el piso descansando, con los ojos cerrados. Aunque él era amable lo mejor sería esperar un rato antes de entablar una conversación.

Pasarían la noche en un hotel que encontraron y al día siguiente partirían de vuelta a Konoha.

* * *

-Guff-Akamaru paró en esa calle-Wu-

-Kuso…-más problemas para Shikamaru-

Era obvio que ambos estaban muertos. Dos ninjas de Konoha muertos en el rayo, esto tenía que saberlo la Hokage.

Para su mala suerte no podían utilizar un halcón para enviar el mensaje ya que no eran ninjas de dicho país. Debían volver a informarle a la Hokage.

-¿Qué haremos con sus cuerpos?-preguntó Kiba-

-Si los movemos o hacemos algo llamaremos la atención de los ninjas de aquí, además necesitamos volver cuanto antes…-no habían muchas posibilidades-…deberemos dejarlos aquí-

Shikamaru se acercó a los cuerpos y retiró los protectores de ambas frentes, luego comenzó a buscar por el género que debían traer.

-Creo que sólo uno de ellos lo traía-dijo Kiba mientras miraba el género en su mano-

-Sí-dijo Shikamaru luego de cerciorarse-Volvamos con los demás-

Shikamaru guardó los protectores en su mochila y luego se alejaron de ese lugar.

-Sólo tenemos que esperar a que despierte…-Ino dijo a Shikamaru una vez él y Kiba volvieron-

"_**House:"La gente no aprende; la gente no cambia. Pero tu sí, porque eres anormal."**_

_Dr. House_

* * *

**A/N:**

..Ameko: Hija de la lluvia. (Si no entendieron…se supone que llueve sin fin, he ahí el nombre, y sobre el estado de la aldea: Todo mojado…charcos…las casas especiales para lluvia…uds entienden…hehe xD) o niña lluvia.. no sé. No soy experta en japonés, ni chino, ni kunshen rushen (alemán xDD), tampoco hablo frances (ui), tampoco Bretón, Catalán, croata, cebuano, eslovaco, gaélico, hawaiano, laosiano, maltés, navajo, oshiwambo, rumano, samoano, taki-taki, tongan, vasco, zarma ni muchos otros idiomas que no quiero poner.

Yeah!.

Bueno, Ky no me acompaña hoy. Se fue de viaje a B.A

**Samantha uchiha: **Jeje xD Entiendan a Naruto! Su infancia ;-; La soledad ;-; (uhh mi fic se llama así xD!) todos los aldeanos de Konoha que eran malos con él y las veces que intentaron asesinarlo… al fin sale todo a la luz. :O Que bueno que te guste! Me haces muy feliz.

**Jennita:**Uhh… que mal que no te deje poner review ù.ú Pero igual te respondo aquí :D Que bueno que existe la función de PM .Estaba pensando en que ponerle al fic, cuando se me ocurre: Yeah…Kyuu!! Así Naru no necesita de Sakura, muahaha o.ô… Sasuke Shippuden? o.o . Sasuke…pronto saldrá…por algo está como segundo personaje principal…wuaakaka.. pronto el plan maligno entrará en acción.Muchas gracias por dejar mensaje, gracias por buscar como dejarlo.

**OnlyaZ:** Doumo arigatou gozaimasu. Que bueno que te haya gustado, perdón por la gran demora…pero no tenía NADA de inspiración ;-; Es culpa de mis otras ideas que tengo en la cabeza. La verdad el anterior fue más largo o.o Que raro que lo sientas así.

_Suerte!_

_Atte: Kaori Kuni, the evil._

_**PD:**__En mi perfil tengo una votación acerca de que quieren que suceda. Si quieren voten para ver las expectativas de mis lectores -. Aunque no sé por qué pero la opción de dos opciones a la vez está mala y la de ver los votos para los votantes. … Es lo que hay._

_**PD2:**__ Vuelta a clases. La escuela me está matando y eso que sólo llevo 4 días._


End file.
